


Kindness

by wrenhera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Edging, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, komori fucks with sakusa's OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenhera/pseuds/wrenhera
Summary: “Shh, hey, it’s okay Omi, it’ll be okay,” Komori said as he moved to kneel in front of Sakusa. Omi? Komori hadn’t called him that since they were kids. “Don’t try to talk, you’ll just make yourself sick.” He patted Sakusa’s leg reassuringly. Sakusa followed the line of Komori’s arm down to where he was touching his thigh and felt his breath catch as he realized he was completely naked.Komori thinks that Sakusa needs to relax.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic depicts graphic rape, which I obviously do not condone in real life. Please take care of yourselves and don't read this if the tags trigger you. Let me know if anything else needs to be tagged! 
> 
> Also, this takes place after high school so they aren't underage but idk if that makes this any better haha

Sakusa didn’t like the club that Komori had brought them to. 

It was the definition of the word “seedy”, its walls dingy and patrons dingier. Beer and cocktails sloshed in cups as the sea of bodies swayed and Sakusa could tell he would have to take at least two showers when he got home. Komori paid no mind to the tension in Sakusa’s hand as he pulled him to the bar. 

“Come on, exams are finally over Kiyoomi-kun! Let’s celebrate a bit!” Komori said before quickly ordering two drinks. Sakusa rolled his eyes and huffed a bit but still took the glass that Komori pressed into his hand. 

“This really isn’t my thing.” Though they were a bit farther from the crowd and glaring lights now that they were seated, it was still enough that he could feel the beginnings of a headache in his temples. “Next time, could you just come over or something?” 

“Sure, sure, next time we’ll do whatever boring thing you want to do, but tonight we drink!” Komori punctuated this by downing his cocktail and raising the glass triumphantly, not putting it down until Sakusa sighed, pulled down his mask, and did the same. The burn didn’t settle well in his mouth, but Sakusa supposed that it made sense. Alcohol is ultimately a poison that, on occasion, he willingly ingested for its effects. The fact that it burned meant it would calm him down more. At least, that’s what Komori said every time he brought a couple beers to Sakusa’s place. 

It did calm him down, in the end. He felt buzzed after a few drinks, floaty and fuzzy at the edges but still in control enough to sit up straighter and tell Komori he probably shouldn’t have any more.

“What? No, c’mon one more,” Komori slurred at him, his cheek pressed against the counter. He’d always been such a lightweight. Sakusa made a show of sighing loudly and calling over the bartender for one last drink. Komori cheered and clapped his hands together like a drunken seal, a sight which wrenched at something in Sakusa’s chest. Komori grabbed the drinks from the bartender and handed Sakusa his drink, only spilling a bit in his rush to give him his drink. 

“Cheers,” Sakusa said, clinking his glass with Komori’s. The drink tasted a bit strange, but it wasn’t weird enough to not write it off as some bartender’s mistake. It was only when the world tilted as Sakusa stood up to leave that he realized something was wrong. He braced his arm against the counter and shut his eyes tight as his vision twisted and bent. When it subsided a bit he managed to bite out a quiet, “I’m going to the bathroom,” and tried to make his way to the door. The last thing he could remember before everything went dark was Komori rushing to his side to stop him from falling over. 

* * *

The first thing Sakusa registered was the unmistakable sound of duct tape being pulled and ripped. He felt cold, like the tiled floor beneath him was trying to leach all the warmth from his skin - his bare skin, he noted distantly. It was hard to parse exactly what was happening around him, his mind warping his senses and trying to lull him back to sleep. He slipped away again for a blissful few minutes until the twinge in his arms grew too painful to ignore. 

His eyes peeled open and he forced himself to look through the sickening blurriness. He could feel the panic starting to bubble up in his veins as he looked around until he was finally able to lock his eyes on the person sitting near him. 

“Ko- K’mor-” Sakusa struggled to say, words feeling so far from his grasp that he felt dizzy trying to reach for them. 

“Shh, hey, it’s okay Omi, it’ll be okay,” Komori said as he moved to kneel in front of Sakusa. Omi? Komori hadn’t called him that since they were kids. “Don’t try to talk, you’ll just make yourself sick.” He patted Sakusa’s leg reassuringly. Sakusa followed the line of Komori’s arm down to where he was touching his thigh and felt his breath catch as he realized he was completely naked.

Komori would remember the noises that Sakusa made as he realized what was happening for the rest of his life. He groaned inhumanely as he struggled to break the duct tape that bound his arms behind his back before trying the tape that kept his ankles secured to his thighs. Komori couldn’t hold back his giggles as a wave of nausea hit Sakusa all at once, forcing him to slump back against the disgusting wall of the club bathroom stall. His chest heaved as he glared at Komori, sweat already glistening on his brow.

“Great! Glad to see you’ve already tired yourself out. It’ll make things go a lot smoother.” He grabbed a packet of lube from his back pocket and moved closer. To his delight, Sakusa barely tried to pull away, even as Komori slicked up two fingers and started to brush them over his hole. “I’m so happy you decided to come out with me tonight.” Sakusa shivered. “I really thought it would take you a little more convincing to go out drinking.” He pressed his fingers harder, savoring the feeling of Sakusa’s muscles attempting to tense up as one of his fingers slid inside. Sakusa groaned weakly. 

“Pl -” Sakusa paused to suck in a breath, “Don’t -” He swallowed harshly, like the words were tearing up his throat. Komori slid another finger in, pumping them in and out roughly. He gripped one of Sakusa’s thighs with his clean hand, keeping it out of the way in case he suddenly gained back his strength, though he doubted that would happen. He had researched the drug dosings pretty extensively.

He forced another finger in, this one taking a bit more work than the first two despite the drugs relaxing Sakusa’s muscles. It burned more than anything, each thrust of Komori’s fingers stretching him wider and wider. Sakusa was just thankful he had used lube, though he still felt like he was being torn apart. He whined low in his throat and let his eyes slip closed as he tried to escape what was happening. 

Komori slapped him across the face, forcing him back to reality. “Stay with me now, Omi,” he said, “we’re almost done.” He pulled out his fingers and grabbed Sakusa’s face, letting the lube drip down his neck and pool into the hollows of his collarbone. Revulsion rippled through his skin as he thought about the amount of germs that were now infesting him. He could almost feel them multiplying. His expression must have betrayed this, because Komori was openly laughing at this point. He pulled back to unzip his pants, pulling down his briefs and letting his hard cock spring forward. He lined himself up with Sakusa’s entrance before stopping to laugh to himself again. “Sorry, I got a little excited. Almost forgot.” Then he reached forward and pulled off Sakusa’s mask, letting it hit the floor behind him. 

Nothing could describe the sheer horror that Sakusa felt as the mask left his face. It was stupid, he had been naked the whole time, but now he felt completely exposed. His last defense had been stripped away from him and he could feel his eyes prickle as his brain shut down. The shock of it almost took his mind off the stabbing pain of Komori thrusting in all at once. He fucked Sakusa with a brutal pace, almost like he was trying to get it over with. It hurt to move, hurt to stay still, everything hurt as Sakusa struggled to stay present and not risk getting slapped again. He had never been fucked before, always preferring to top in the few times anyone had ever agreed to sleep with him despite his many, many stipulations regarding cleanliness, and all he could wonder as his head thumped against the wall was whether it always felt like you were being used. 

He could tell Komori was close, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he moaned lowly into Sakusa’s ear. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this, with you always trailing behind me, looking at me like I was the answer to all your problems.” He punctuated this with a hard thrust that felt like it was going to split Sakusa in half. “When all I wanted to do was fuck you so hard that even your godawful parents would check to see why you were screaming so loud. You’ve always had a soft spot for me, though. I bet if I asked you nicely enough you would have even said yes.” Sakusa couldn’t hold back the sob that Komori’s words forced out of him. “‘Course, it wouldn’t have been as fun as this.” With that, he pulled out and quickly finished himself off, covering Sakusa’s abs and ass with cum. It slid down his skin with a sickeningly slow pace and Sakusa could feel himself shaking. The smell alone was enough to make him feel sick.

He let himself sink into the haze of drugs a bit while Komori was distracted cleaning himself up, only coming to when he felt the cool tip of a marker press against his inner thigh. He tried to read what Komori was writing on him but his vision swam as he looked down. Roofies and reading upside-down didn’t mix well. All he could make out was the word “slut” before he had to stop so he didn’t end up throwing up all over himself. 

* * *

Komori stood up, raking his eyes over the gorgeous picture that Sakusa made. His eyes were unfocused, looking unseeingly up at the ceiling while he breathed raggedly. He was absolutely filthy, already covered in cum and lube. Tear tracks cut a path down his face and it took all of Komori’s willpower to not bend down and lick them up. The cherry on top was the writing covering Sakusa’s thighs. “Cum slut” and “fuck me” maybe weren’t the most imaginative phrases in the world, but they would serve their purpose well. It definitely helped that it didn’t seem like Sakusa could talk anymore, his words slurring out to mere moans and whining any time Komori touched him.

“Okay!” Komori said cheerfully, “You get to choose something now. Do you want the blindfold on or off?” Sakusa visibly struggled to look at Komori, his once-slack expression tightening up in confusion. Komori rolled his eyes. “Blindfold,” he held up the piece of fabric, “On or off?” Unintelligible noises caught in Sakusa’s throat as he tried desperately to respond, so Komori decided to dumb it down for him. “Just close your eyes if you want it on, yeah?" Sakusa looked around nervously, as if trying to find an exit, before shuddering and closing his eyes. Komori smirked and went about tying the fabric over Sakusa’s eyes. It was an act of mercy that Sakusa barely deserved, he knew, but nobody could say that Komori wasn’t a merciful guy. Sure, Sakusa thrashed a bit when he started applying the duct tape to make sure the blindfold wouldn’t slip off later, but that was to be expected. 

“God, I wish you could see how hot you look, Omi.” Komori took one last look at his work before opening the door to the stall. There was already a guy standing there, waiting for a turn. There were still a few minutes until the designated start time, but the early bird gets the worm, Komori supposed. 

“This the one?” the guy asked. Komori nodded his assent and stepped to the side, letting the man step into the stall. He was lucky they had managed to snag one of the larger stalls that night. 

Upon hearing a new voice, Sakusa had begun quietly sobbing. Komori hoped the guy was into crying, and from the look of him, he probably was. He looked at Sakusa hungrily, like he wanted to sink his teeth into every inch of Sakusa’s skin. He stalked toward Sakusa and got to work immediately, forcing Sakusa’s legs apart and hastily pulling down his pants. 

Komori had never really been into voyeurism, but watching Sakusa get absolutely wrecked by a complete stranger had its perks. Every thrust had Sakusa moaning in agony, which only seemed to spur the guy on more. After a few minutes of fucking him he pulled out and moved to Sakusa’s mouth. Sakusa whined as he tried to turn his head away, the man smearing his filthy cock across Sakusa’s lips. The man gripped Sakusa harshly by the jaw, digging his fingers deeper and deeper in until Sakusa finally opened his mouth. He choked as the cock was shoved into his mouth. The man fucked Sakusa’s mouth like it was nothing, completely ignoring Sakusa’s frenzied writhing and gagging. Komori could feel himself getting hard again. 

The man pulled out as he came, letting the cum spill out onto Sakusa’s mouth and chin. Sakusa coughed and sputtered, slumping over to hack onto the floor. “Tell Yamada thanks for me,” he said, then he wiped the cum off his hand onto Sakusa’s chest and staggered to the door. Another man came in as he exited. Sakusa whimpered. 

* * *

Komori had figured that in the two hours he had been given by Yamada - who was also an excellent bartender - there would be five, maybe six guys interested and willing to come fuck someone unwillingly tied up in a club bathroom stall. They were reaching the one hour mark and that number had already come and gone. The men were all varying levels of gross, though one had seemed a bit more put together and nervous. He had even stopped to ask, “He wants this, right?” Komori had shrugged and said, “Does it matter?” to which the man had sighed and said, “I guess not.” 

An hour and a half in, two men came in and asked if they could have sex with Sakusa at the same time. Komori laughed and agreed, and the two men quickly made their way over to Sakusa. Sakusa barely even reacted as one of them sank into his ass while the other fucked his throat. He hadn’t seen the guy’s dick before he started on Sakusa, but it was obviously big by how much his neck bulged with each stroke. The one fucking his ass decided to be kind and and started stroking Sakusa’s cock, which had been hard and leaking since the first man had fucked him. 

“Fuck, keep doing that, he’s getting so tight,” the man on top said. Sakusa started moaning and gagging as his cock was viciously stripped, the other guy thrusting pointedly at his prostate. Sakusa’s body shook with exertion, trying both to get away from and meet the man’s thrusts. He came all at once, tensing up so hard it looked like it hurt. The other two men came inside his mouth and ass, but Komori couldn’t stop watching how Sakusa had gone completely slack. He bet he could pick him up and fuck him like a ragdoll. 

The two men grunted their thanks and left the stall, then Komori locked the door. “How are you doing, Omi?” Sakusa could barely move. He lied crumpled on the ground, almost completely unmoving other than the rough rise and fall of his chest. Komori crouched down next to Sakusa and pulled off the tape covering his eyes. The fabric blindfold was completely soaked through with tears. Sakusa squinted at the harsh lights of the bathroom. 

“Fuck you,” Sakusa spit, then sputtered and coughed up more cum onto himself. He looked down and gagged, disgusted by himself.

“He speaks!” Komori laughed and stood up to go gather the items he needed for the finale. Sakusa started writhing again, helplessly squirming on the floor. He sobbed as Komori came back, taking Sakusa’s dick in hand and slipping a cock ring on him. 

“... Please,” Sakusa murmured. 

“Please what?”

“Please stop.”

Komori tsked. “‘Fraid not. Anything else you want to ask for?” Sakusa looked away from him. Komori had never seen him seem so small. 

“Can you clean me up? I can’t -” A sob wracked his frame, “I can’t handle this. Being dirty. I can’t, please, it’s too much. I feel like I’m burning. Pleas-” His words quickly devolved into him hyperventilating, his cries echoing throughout the stall. Komori took a deep breath and smiled. He had always wanted to fuck Sakusa into a panic attack. 

“No, no, please don’t,” Sakusa cried as Komori took his place between Sakusa’s legs. He took his time, sinking slowly into Sakusa’s stretched ass. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, the cum of so many men making Sakusa feel almost too slick, but the mental image was delicious. He was going to destroy him, inside and out. Komori kept up a steady pace, punching moans out of Sakusa. He grabbed a chunk of Sakusa’s hair and pulled him up roughly, licking deeply into his mouth. Sakusa groaned and kissed back automatically before making a pained sound and turning away. Komori laughed at him. 

“I should have known you wanted to fuck me. Saw your hot cousin and couldn’t resist, huh?” Komori knew he was projecting a bit, but he had seen how Sakusa looked at him during practice in high school. He knew he was at least partly right. 

Soon enough, Sakusa was hard again. His cock looked painful, a deep red that strained against the cock ring. He was breathing hard, his hips stuttering and jerking as if his body was on autopilot and he was struggling as hard as he could to stop it. Komori nodded at Sakusa’s cock and said, “You want help with that?”

Sakusa whined and looked away, his expression twisting up into one of disgust and anguish. After a few minutes, he said, “Please.”

“You’re going to have to tell me what you want,” Komori said. He fucked him hard, not letting up even as he was hurtling towards his own orgasm. He needed Sakusa to break. 

“Please… please let me -”

“Let you what?”

“Please let me come!” Sakusa cried, tears streaming down his face. 

Komori smiled and reached down, pulling off the cock ring and gently stroking him. Sakusa immediately began squirming again, oversensitive after being edged for so long. His whimpers had turned into loud moans that Komori drank in, savoring each one. “You look so good like this,” he said, leaning in to whisper directly in Sakusa’s ear, “You were made to be a whore.” Sakusa came hard, Komori coming inside him not too long after. It took Komori a moment to catch his breath, collapsing most of his weight on Sakusa. He could feel every tremor of Sakusa’s muscles as if they were his own. Eventually, he pulled out and set about cleaning himself up while Sakusa cried quietly next to him. 

“Here, let me help you,” he said, grabbing Sakusa’s mask from the floor. It was caked in grime and cum. He put the mask on Sakusa’s face, like he had helped him do every morning before school when they were kids, while Sakusa looked on in horror. But that was okay. 

Sakusa had never fully appreciated how kind Komori was to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa okay it's finally done lmao! First time I've posted something like this so I'm a little nervous. Kudos and comments are super appreciated!
> 
> thank you so much to my wonderful bf @samucores for encouraging me to write this! you should definitely check out his fics  
> hmu on twitter @wrenhera if you want to talk more about fucked up haikyuu content >:3c


End file.
